Races
Races Hereith contains the races of Quintalia. For more information about each race, go to their individual pages. Madur The Madur are the people of Central Arstidur, also known as Heartlanders. They are a savvy race that have always excelled in creativity and invention, which has allowed them to take large parts of Arstidur by means of war and diplomacy. Tröll / Highlanders The Tröll, also known as Highlanders, are a sturdy race of hearty men and women. They are a very proud people who excel at crafts and war. Native to the northern reaches of Himbrun, they are very resilient against cold temperatures but feel uncomfortable when it gets hot. Nyrn The Nyrn are the people of Southern Himbrun. They have a natural talent for Esper and are of a very tall and skeletal build. Over the centuries, the swamps the Nyrn call their homes have left a mark on their appearances, They are often hunched over, speak in hushed voices and have boils and scars all over their bodies. This has left them as the victims of several witch hunts throughout the ages. Urminn The Urminn, also known as the Ancients, are a race of people native to the peaks of Quintalis' highest mountains. Through enourmous systems of caves, they have made enoromus fortifications inside the mountains and are not welcoming to outsiders. Vidur The Vidur are the dwellers of Arstidur's sprawling forests. Being generally peaceful, they have adapted the appearance of trees, which makes them blend in perfectly with the forest around them. Being intimidated by technology, they are rumoured to still live in the gigantic forests in tribal communities. Only few ever venture outside of their homes. Faeryn The Faeryn are the people of the skies. Small framed and fragile, they built an empire on top of solidified clouds, far away from the sight of the other races. In previous ages they relied on ancient Esper channeling technologies to create the clouds they call their home, however in recent times the Faeryn have expanded their reach on to gigantic floating constructs. Kanina Natives of the deserts of Fara Fra, the Kanina are a slender and witty race. Well admired across Quintalis for their charming personalities and crafty wits, they are widespread wanderers. Easily identifiable by their unusual ears and tanned skin, as well as their remarkable flexibility. Draugur Also known as Deadlanders, the Draugur are a race of pale and lean appearance. Said to roam the ancient ruins scattered across Eldur, they kindle the imaginations of outsiders. Some say the Draugur are the restless bodies of the dead, some believe they are able to speak to the gods and prophecy the future. Askadur The Askadur are the people of Eldur's southern volcanic areas. Hot headed and short tempered, they are seldom to be trusted and are known to change their opinions on a whim. Being thick skinned, fast and strong makes them fearsome predators, whilst the Espers amongst them are known to be some of the most powerful. If only they were more organized, they would be an unstoppable force of nature. Skjomadur Said to be native to Eldur's northern islands, the Skjomadur are everywhere there is coin to be made. Respectable sailors, the high seas are their homes. Some put their skills to paid use, some dictate their own lives. But no matter what- they will always return to the sea.